


New Dawn

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa can't sleep, so Louisa takes her to a special place to watch the sun rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dawn

Louisa awoke to the sound of quiet whimpering beside her. She was glad that she was a light sleeper.

“Hey, wake up,” she said, gently shaking Lisa. Her girlfriend made little protesting noises but woke up and hugged her tightly.

“Thanks,” said Lisa. “How do you always know?”

“You whimper,” said Louisa. “It woke me up.”

“Sorry,” said Lisa. “I’m the worst sleeping partner.”

“No, you’re not,” said Louisa, gently stroking her hair. “It’s not your fault that you get nightmares.”

“I don’t want to go back to sleep,” said Lisa. “I’ll just go do something quiet or ride somewhere so I don’t disturb you.”

“It’s okay,” said Louisa. “I’ll come with you.” She felt like Lisa needed someone nearby after what she’d just experienced. She knew that she always liked to have a comforting presence when she had bad dreams.

“Really?” asked Lisa. “You’re not tired?”

“A little but I can sleep later,” said Louisa. “I want to help you now.”

“What time is it?” asked Lisa. “The cafes probably aren’t open yet.”

“No, they’re not,” said Louisa. “It’s…” she checked her phone “Four A.M.”

“Well, at least we got some sleep,” said Lisa. “Hey I think the sun rises in a few hours, doesn’t it?”

Louisa checked on her iPad. “Yes.”

“Excellent. Let’s pack a thermos and go somewhere pretty to watch the sunrise together,” said Lisa.

“Like your cliff?” asked Louisa.

“Hmm not at this time of day,” said Lisa. “I was thinking more like somewhere in Epona.”

“I know just the place,” said Louisa.

Starshine didn’t mind being woken early, but only Moonprincess was awake in Louisa’s stable. Louisa didn’t know how she felt about riding a bouncy Arabian all the way to Epona, but at least it might wake her up. And they didn’t have to gallop.

They didn’t gallop, either. Starshine kept the pace at a walk while the two riders shivered slightly in the morning air but held hands too tightly to let go. They separated only for the jump over the broken bridge in Golden Hills, choosing to steer around the various logs on the path. Louisa kept her eyes on Lisa, but her girlfriend didn’t seem too rattled by her nightmare. Maybe Louisa had managed to wake her in time.

“Here’s the place,” said Louisa, stopping Luna outside Fort Maria. “When I first came here, I got a good look at the sunrise here.”

“It’s a good view, too,” said Lisa. The two of them sat down on the ledge and shared the thermos. Not for the first time, Louisa was glad that she wasn’t too fussy about her coffee. Lisa took hers almost too sweet usually, but this morning it was bitter.

“You really didn’t want to go back to sleep, huh?” asked Louisa after swallowing the surprisingly bitter mouthful.

“No,” said Lisa. She took a large swig from the thermos, then passed healing light over her mouth and throat.

“Don’t,” said Louisa, taking it out of her hands. “Please don’t hurt yourself to keep awake.”

“Well, I can’t sleep,” said Lisa. “I don’t want to sleep ever again.”

“Can’t you try?” asked Louisa. It was stupid, she knew it as soon as she said it, but she was too tired to think straight.

“I’ve been trying,” said Lisa. Her voice was loud in the stillness of pre-dawn. She curled her hands into fists. “I try but when I fall asleep I dream and I dream about…”

“Sorry,” said Louisa. Lisa grabbed her and hugged her.

“No, I’m sorry,” said Lisa. “Sorry I snapped at you like that.”

“It’s alright, you’re sleep-deprived and scared.”

“Still no reason to yell at you.”

“You didn’t yell.”

“I raised my voice. That counts as yelling.” Lisa looked like she was on the verge of tears, so Louisa shook her head and arranged herself more comfortably beside Lisa. She wrapped an arm around Lisa’s shoulders and rubbed her arm soothingly.

Gradually, Lisa relaxed. It was as slow as the sky brightening to a lighter blue, but it happened. Starshine obviously felt it too, and trotted over to lay his head atop Louisa’s. Louisa didn’t know what the gesture was meant to convey exactly, but she heard the horse utter his thanks.

By the time the sun rose, Lisa was completely calm. Louisa looked away from the sunrise to see her girlfriend smiling in the early morning light. And when that smile was directed at her, she felt all lit up inside.


End file.
